1. Feed, house and care for rhesus monkeys and possibly other primates such as African Green Monkeys. 2. Provide suitable rooms for animal examination and surgical preparation, necropsies, surgery and x-ray examinations. 3. Provide space to hold isolation chambers to house juvenile monkeys under P-3 and P-2 biohazard containment level conditions. 4. Provide a biohazard containment laboratory and trained personnel for the virologic analysis of clinical specimens from animals on protocol. 5. Perform specific assays for the immunodeficiency viruses (HIV-1, HIV-2, SIV and FIV) as well as other lentiviruses of human and animal origin. 6. Perform laboratory tests to characterize the pathogeneses of immunodeficiency disease viruses, employing those procedures which must be performed on fresh clinical specimens. 7. Examine clinical specimens obtained from animals for the presence of simian immunodeficiency virus and other pathogenic agents under conditions of biohazard containment and perform routine hematological serological and virological analyses as specified under the various protocols. Preserve and ship material to designated laboratories.